


First

by omgericzimmermann (HMSLusitania)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSLusitania/pseuds/omgericzimmermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were just kids. </p><p>They were so young that everything was a first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I don't know why this is happening. I'm sorry. It is a useless pimms (?) drabble. I'm so sorry.

They were just kids.

They were so young that everything was a first. Kent was Jack’s first real friend, his first best friend, first person to stay up with him all night at an away game talking. Everything had to be a first because they were So. Damn. Young.

Kent was the first person to see him as Jack Zimmermann. Not Bad Bob’s son, not the kid who walked down the gauntlet of framed jerseys and ribbons and medals and shining Olympic gold just to get to dinner. Kent was the first person to want to know Jack because he was _Jack_.

Kent was his first best friend, first up-all-night-watching-bad-movies friend, first person to chirp him for throwing up the first time he got drunk, first person to make sure he drank enough water and had some ibuprofen for the inevitable headache the next day, first –

First sticky kiss in the loading docks outside the rink before a big game, open mouthed, rushed. First secretive desperate exploration behind hastily locked hotel room doors. First sloppy blow job at a post-game house party when Jack couldn’t even remember what province they were in. First –

First in the draft.

First person Jack saw when he woke up, eyes red and swollen, quickly replaced by his parents’ worried and relieved faces.

First break up, even though they had never talked about what they were, never had the conversation.

First I love you, said at night into a pillow in a rehab centre, long after Kent was already gone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on [tumblr](http://omgericzimmermann.tumblr.com).


End file.
